Perchance to Dream
by Brightdreamer
Summary: Something terrible has happened to Bulma... will Vegeta be able to rescue her in time to save... himself? CHAPTER 3: "For in That Sleep of Death" IS UP!
1. To Die, to Sleep

Title: Perchance to Dream  
Author: Eloy Brightdreamer  
Rating: PG-13... for now.

Disclaimer: I don't own Dragonball Z! If I did, I'd be a lot richer.

Author's notes: This takes place about 6 years after the Cell saga. This is my first DBZ fic! Please R&R... constructive comments welcome. Flames will be used to toast marshmallows. :)

*****************************

Chapter 1: To Die, To Sleep

"Come on, you've got to do better than that!" Vegeta growled, catching his young son by the arm mid-punch. He'd set the gravity room to only 50 times Earth gravity, but still the boy struggled with the sparring practice. Little Trunks grimaced, then flipped backward, kicking against his father's chest for leverage as he twisted his arm free. He landed a few feet away.

"Just... watch... me..." Trunks said, breathing heavily. He recovered quickly and powered up for another attack. "Yaaaah!" He let out a loud yell as he charged toward his father.

The Saiyan prince smirked as he sidestepped his son's headlong rush. He swept out his leg to trip Trunks, but was surprised when the boy managed to jump over it on the way by. Trunks stopped a few steps past, then turned to face his father again. Vegeta nodded slightly, crossing his arms over his chest. "Not bad," he said. "But still not good enough. Let's see if... aagh!" He stopped mid-sentence as an intense wave of pain swept over his entire body. He fell to his knees, gasping for breath.

"Dad!" Trunks ran over and grabbed his father's arm. "What happened? Are you OK?"

"I'm... fine... I... just... aaah!" Vegeta collapsed face-down to the floor. Every nerve in his body felt like it was on fire. Black spots appeared in his vision as the room seemed to spin around him. Then, there was a terrible, unfamiliar feeling of a part of his spirit being torn away, a part that he had been unaware of until that very moment. Its absence left a terrible, gaping wound in the Saiyan's soul. Before he lost consciousness, one word slipped past his lips:

"Bulma..."

*****************************

_Vegeta floated alone in a dense, black fog. A familiar voice called his name, and he turned toward the sound. A ray of pure white light pierced the mist, and he saw Bulma hovering a few feet away, her eyes closed. Her hair drifted around her face as she smiled and reached out toward him, calling his name again. Vegeta extended his arm toward her, and barely brushed the tips of her fingers with his own. Suddenly, her smile turned into a look of shock and her eyes flew open as dark tendrils shot out of the mist, wrapping around her wrists and ankles. Her cry of pain was cut off as another tentacle enclosed her neck. Vegeta struggled to reach her, but was frozen in place. He could only watch helplessly as the strands pulled tighter and tighter, stretching her arms and legs outward. Finally, Bulma's body was violently ripped apart, her mouth still open in a soundless scream._

*****************************

"Dad! Dad! Wake up, please!" Vegeta awoke slowly to Trunks' nearly hysterical voice. A hand shook his shoulder, and he opened his eyes, squinting against the bright lights of the gravity chamber. A look of relief crossed Trunks' tear-streaked face as he saw his father come around. He quickly swiped his hand across his eyes. "What happened? Was it something I did?"

Vegeta groaned slightly as he pushed himself onto his hands and knees. "Heh... as if something you'd do could hurt me, boy." He shook his head to clear the persistent dizziness. "How long was I unconscious?"

"J- Just a few minutes. I turned off the heavy gravity and then tried to wake you up. I was just about to go try and call Mom's car phone." Trunks looked worried again. "You said Mom's name right after you... fell down. Do you want me to go call her?"

"No!" Trunks jumped a little at the force in his father's reply. "Don't do that." Vegeta forced himself to stand up despite the lingering pain in his muscles. He took a deep breath and looked down at his son. "There's something I need to do. You go and play with Kakarott's boy this afternoon."

"Bu- but Dad, what's going on? Is something the matter? Where are you going?"

"Stop pestering me, child!" Vegeta growled. "Do as I say!" He didn't look back as he stalked out the door.

Once outside, he immediately launched into the sky, flying as quickly as he could toward Dende's lookout tower. His head hurt too much to even think, and it took all of his concentration to keep his energy stable enough to stay aloft. Finally, the thin pole that held the earth's Guardian's home came into view. The Saiyan shot straight up, following the line past Korin's terrace, and soon landed on the white stones of the courtyard.

"Guardian!" he yelled roughly, then thought a moment. "Dende!" he called again, moving toward the domed palace. "Come out!"

After a short time, the great doors of the mansion opened , and the small Guardian exited, followed closely by Piccolo and Mr. Popo.

"Vegeta," Piccolo growled. "What do you want?"

Vegeta crossed his arms. "I came to see Dende, not you."

The larger Namekian glared at him, and had opened his mouth to retort when a hand on his arm stopped him. "Let's hear what he has to say," Dende said softly.

"Alone."

Dende nodded, then gestured for Piccolo and Mr. Popo to go inside. Piccolo appeared ready to argue, but a glance from the Guardian made him reconsider. He nodded, then followed Mr. Popo back inside the mansion. Dende turned back to Vegeta. "What is it?"

"The dragonballs. I require them, and I know you have them here."

"What do you need to wish for?"

An expression of pain crossed Vegeta's face. "My mate is dead," he replied. "If she is not brought back to life soon, I will die as well."

To Be Continued...

AN: Sorry this is so short! I know this story may be like a lot of others out there, but hopefully it will entertain some of you. :) Please review!


	2. To Sleep, Perchance To Dream

Last time, Vegeta revealed to Dende that Bulma was dead, and that he would soon follow if she were not wished back to life. Will he get his wish?

*********************************

Part 2: To Sleep, Perchance to Dream

Dende looked shocked, but quickly recovered. "Explain, please."

Vegeta clenched his fists. "It has to do with the bond between a Saiyan and their mate. Do you really want me to go into detail?" The Namekian nodded, so Vegeta continued, annoyed. "When two Saiyans mate for life, a joining of their spirits as well as their bodies occurs. When one of the pair dies, the other soon follows. It was discouraged among the warrior elite and royalty, for obvious reasons. And I can't believe I allowed it to happen to me, and with a stupid, weak, human! I didn't think a Saiyan could even have a life-bond with a lesser species."

Dende thought a moment. "Then why did Chi-chi live after Goku died?" he asked.

The Saiyan shrugged. "Why should I care about Kakarott's mate? It's probably because she's only human. That's also why I'm not dead already. The bond with a human is not as strong..." He stopped suddenly as the pain in his body intensified, making his head start to spin again. Clenching his teeth, he forced himself to stay upright, breathing in short, shallow pants until the agony lessened. As soon as he was able, he spoke again. "But I'm sure I don't have much time left, so can we get on with it?

"Are you positive that Bulma is dead?" Dende inquired. "She could just be injured..."

"She is dead," Vegeta interrupted harshly. "I felt her spirit torn from my own. What more proof do you need? I have no time to search for her body."

The Guardian remained silent for a long moment, staring off into the sky. Finally, he looked back at the Saiyan. "I cannot help you, not yet."

"WHAT?!" Vegeta roared. "Why the hell not? You've got the dragonballs here, I have a wish that needs to be made, what's the problem?"

Dende regarded him sadly. "From what you have said, the only reason you want Bulma to return is so that you will not die as well. Your concern is not for her, only for yourself. I cannot allow this selfish wish."

"Why... you... little..." Vegeta sputtered in rage. He held one hand palm out in front of him, ready to blast the Guardian into eternity. But even as he gathered his energy, a fresh wave of agony washed over him, and he collapsed to the ground, gasping for breath. A shadow crossed his vision, and he saw the Namekian kneeling beside him. Dende's hand came to rest on his forehead, and in that instant, all the pain left his body. He felt light, as if he were floating, then the darkness closed in once more.

*******************************

_It was dark, too dark to see anything but the blackness all around. But Vegeta didn't need to see to know what to do. He held Bulma in his arms, kissing her passionately. He buried one hand in her hair and tilted her head back, exposing her neck. She giggled as he moved his lips lower, and he began to unbutton her blouse with his free hand. As he shifted his grip, she squirmed away and danced out of his reach, still laughing. Vegeta felt a bolt of fear go through him as he suddenly felt another presence in the darkness with them: cold, evil, and eminently powerful. "Woman, come back," he commanded. "It's not safe."_

"Come and get me," she teased from right behind him. He spun around and tried to grab her, but came up with only air. He heard her laugh again, further away this time. "You missed me!"

The malicious force was getting closer, but Vegeta still couldn't pinpoint it's location, or Bulma's. "Bulma, please," he called again, trying to keep the panic out of his voice. "I don't want to lose you." He was terrified at the prospect, and shot a bolt of energy into the air, trying to dispel the darkness, but the beam fizzled out within a few feet, and the blackness folded in once again.

"You're not trying," she called out gaily. "I'm over here!" Suddenly her tone of voice changed. "Vegeta!" she screamed in terror. "Help me!"

The Saiyan spun around and began to race blindly toward the sound of her voice. "Where are you?"

"Help me! Oh, god, help me, Vegeta!" she cried, sounding even further away.

"I'm trying! Where are you? Bulma! Bulma!"

*******************************

"Bulma!" Vegeta awoke with a jolt, sitting up suddenly. He thought he could still hear her voice, echoing off in the distance. He turned his head toward the sound, and came face to face with Dende. He glared at the Guardian. "What did you do to me?"

"I had to know," the Namekian replied simply.

Vegeta was confused. "Know what?"

"What you would never be able to consciously tell me--your true feelings. I don't even think that you could admit them to yourself. But you cannot hide them in your dreams."

"So now what?"

"I will let you use the dragonballs to wish her back."

"Finally!" Vegeta jumped up, then staggered a bit as the terrace seemed to sway beneath him. He regained his balance quickly. "Let's get on with it."

"You know that one wish has already been used?"

"Yes, yes, I know. One wish should be sufficient."

A few minutes later, the two stood in the shadow of the great eternal dragon, Shenlong. "What is your wish?" the dragon boomed.

The Saiyan stepped forward. "Return my mate, Bulma, to life!"

Shenlong paused for a long moment. "I cannot grant this wish," he said finally.

Vegeta felt as though he'd been punched in the gut. "What?" he cried. "Why not?" The dragon remained silent. "I demand that you tell me why!"

Shenlong's overpowering voice came again. "I cannot grant your wish because the one you call Bulma is not dead. Her spirit has been separated from her body but it has not been transported to the Otherworld. Her spirit and body both live, but are separate."

Vegeta could barely breathe. Unthinking, he gasped out the first thought that came into his head. "Bring her here."

Shenlong nodded. "Your wish is granted," he growled. A flash of light blinded Vegeta for a moment, and he threw up his arms to cover his eyes. When he looked up, the dragon had disappeared and the dragon balls were shooting off in all directions, leaving gleaming trails in their wake.

Vegeta turned and saw what appeared to be a metal coffin, similar to what Dr. Gero had kept his androids in. Steam rose from around it, and a small glass window showed at the top. Heart pounding, Vegeta walked toward it, afraid of what he might find inside. His hands refused to stay steady as he wiped a bit of condensation off the window and peered in. He gasped as he saw Bulma's white face staring back at him. Her eyes were open and unblinking, and seemed to stare right past him. Looking further down, Vegeta saw that her hands were crossed over her bare chest. _She looks dead,_ the Saiyan thought with a shudder. Tearing his eyes away from her pale form, he began searching the edges of the case for a way to open it.

"That may not be the best thing to do," Dende said, moving to stand beside him.

Vegeta straightened up, ignoring the dizziness he felt as he did so. "And why not?"

"This container seems to be keeping her body alive, but I sense that her spirit is trapped elsewhere. Removing her from this now may truly kill her. We have to find her spirit and rejoin the two."

"How can I do that?" Vegeta yelled, stalking away angrily. "I wouldn't even know where to start. There's no way..." he stopped and gripped his head with both hands as daggers of pain set off fireworks behind his eyelids. He sank to his knees when it began to spread down his neck and shoulders. Breathing became difficult, and he felt sick to his stomach as he fought to stay conscious. After what seemed like an eternity, the pain faded to a dull ache, and he opened his eyes. Dende stood next to him, with a hand on his shoulder and a look of intense concentration on his face. He offered his hand to help Vegeta up, but the proud Saiyan brushed it away and struggled to his feet on his own. Both stood in silence for a long moment. Finally the Namekian spoke.

"I think I may know of a way to find Bulma's spirit," he said slowly. "In your dream, you heard her cry out for you. I thought it was strange how strong the call was--it even seemed to be coming from that direction." He pointed west, and Vegeta nodded, remembering what he thought he had heard as he awakened earlier. "That may have been her spirit contacting you through the bond you share. If you follow that, you might have a chance of finding her."

"All right," the Saiyan growled. "I'll do my best."

"It will be difficult for you," Dende cautioned. "You will have to search with your heart and listen to your feelings, something you are not used to doing. Let your spirit guide you--it will be drawn to hers." He reached out toward the other man. Vegeta automatically flinched and leaned away slightly, but then relented and let the Guardian place his hand on his forehead. Dende's eyes closed, and Vegeta felt warmth radiate throughout his body. "There," the Namekian said, opening his eyes again. "I've healed your body and spirit to the best of my abilities. Get some senzu beans from Korin--they should help sustain you until you can find Bulma."

Vegeta straightened his shoulders, then turned and immediately launched into the air. As Dende watched his energy trail fade, he sensed a presence move up beside him.

"You heard?" he asked.

"Everything," Piccolo replied.

Dende thought for a moment. "He won't make it on his own."

The other Namekian sighed. "I know."

The little Guardian turned to his friend. "Will you go after him?"

"Hmmm..." Piccolo rumbled. "I suppose."

Dende gripped his companion's shoulder. "Thank you. He would never ask for help, but I sense that he will need it."

*****************************

To Be Continued...

Next: Will Vegeta be able to find Bulma's spirit in time? And who is behind this attack? Stay tuned...

Thanks for reading! Please review... I'm beginning to think no one has an opinion on this story, one way or another! :)


	3. For in That Sleep of Death...

Last time: Vegeta was denied his wish by the great dragon, and discovered that Bulma was not truly dead. He set out on his quest to find and restore Bulma's soul, followed by Piccolo.

*********************************

Chapter 3: For in that Sleep of Death...

Vegeta flew faster than the speed of sound, clutching the bag of precious senzu beans. He'd already had to eat one of them, as the healing effect from Dende had faded within a few minutes. The bean seemed to be sustaining him at the moment, but his mind felt fuzzy, and he could barely concentrate enough to stay in the air. _How in all the worlds am I going to be able to find her?_ he thought in despair as the pain returned, worse than before. But it wasn't just the pain that bothered him, it was the feeling that somehow, a part of himself was missing.

He had been previously unaware of the bond that had formed between himself and the woman, until the moment it was harshly broken. He shook his head. He'd always had difficulty admitting and dealing with his emotions and feelings, and probably had subconsciously been denying the ties that were being forged with the human. How could he have been so foolish!? At some level, he always knew that there was something more than just lust drawing him to Bulma. Even when he first met her, when she cared for him on Namek, there had been something there.* Call it fate, call it destiny, call it Kami laughing his ass off at some enormous cosmic joke, he and the woman were meant to be together.

She was unlike the other women... he had been unable to simply toss her aside after he'd had his pleasure. At the beginning, he'd stuck with her for convenience... Capsule Corp. had the only gravity machine around, after all. And the woman provided an interesting distraction after he'd worn himself out with training, or had destroyed the training room again. His mind drifted back to the first time...

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

She was yelling again, having accosted him immediately after he got out of the shower. Something about how training robots didn't grow on trees and that she was sick of being his personal mechanic and that he needed to be more careful or he'd really hurt himself one of these days.... he had tuned her ranting out several minutes before, and was absent-mindedly considering ways to shut her up. Blasting her and this whole house into oblivion might be fun, but then he'd have no one to fix his training module. Besides, he'd have to deal with Kakarott and the others if he killed her... not that they would be too much trouble, but he had better things to do at the moment.

He crossed his arms and leaned against the wall on the opposite side of the narrow hallway in which they stood, admiring the view. The woman wasn't unpleasant to look at, he decided, especially when she was angry. Her cheeks were flushed, and her eyes sparked with an intensity he'd only seen in stronger warriors. His eyes traveled lower, appreciating the way her tight shirt showed an impressive amount of cleavage. She waved her arms in the air, causing her assets to bounce in a most enticing manner. He continued his visual journey downward, admiring the tiny jeans shorts that clung in all the right places, her shapely creamy-white legs extending down to perfect, petite bare feet...

_Ah, screw it,_ he thought. _I need something to do while the gravity machine gets fixed anyway._ He crossed the corridor in two short strides, slamming his palms into the wall on either side of her head. She gasped, and was speechless for a moment as he smirked at her.

"W-what are you doing, Vegeta?" she finally managed to squeak.

"Shutting you up, for once," he growled, then pressed his lips roughly to hers. She made a sound of protest and beat her small fists ineffectually against his bare chest. When he pulled back, she looked even angrier than before.

"How _dare_ you?!" she shrieked. His only reply was another feral grin, followed by another kiss. She struggled to get away, but he pinned her to the wall with his body, enjoying the feel of her squirming against him. He forced his knee between her legs, holding her nearly immobile. After a moment, he pulled away and observed her again. This time she looked scared. "What are you going to d-do?" she asked, her voice trembling.

The tone of her voice stopped him short. He had expected more anger, perhaps a slap to the face, but she was standing in front of him, terrified, her azure eyes filling with tears. He had never seen her like this, with him... she was always yelling, trying to order him around, standing up to him as if she considered herself his equal. Sure, he had seen her afraid before, but not of him, not since he had come back to earth. Usually, having a woman be scared of him would excite him even more, but with this one, it was different.

At that moment, he realized that he would not take her by force as he had with others, in the past. He didn't want to see her proud spirit broken. He stepped back just a bit, allowing her room to breathe, but still keeping her trapped between him and the wall, his arms on either side of her face. "I'm not going to rape you," he said quietly. "I won't do anything that you don't want to do. But," he smirked again, "I intend to make sure that you really want this." With that, he wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her close, feeling her fingernails dig into his biceps. "You can't tell me you don't want me," he said, his face inches from hers. "I've seen the way you look at me sometimes."

She shook her head slightly. "No. That's not true," she whispered. "I already have someone..."

He brushed his lips against hers. "Why would you want that weakling when you could have the prince of all Saiyans?" he breathed. When she didn't protest, he kissed her again, gentler than before. At first, she held her lips tightly closed and stiff, not responding to his caress in any way. But he was persistent, and soon she responded to the soft movements of his mouth, returning the kiss passionately. The Saiyan smiled to himself and continued his assault, slipping his tongue out to skim lightly against her bottom lip. She jumped in surprise, but her lips parted, allowing Vegeta access. He delved deep into her mouth, and soon she replied in kind, tasting him as he tasted her. He felt her hands leave his arms and move up around his neck, fingers tangling in his hair. He began to run his hands up and down her back, still using all of his talents to give her the best damn kiss of her life. When he finally detached himself from her, she was breathing heavily, and her eyes looked dilated and glazed-over.

"Oh my..." was all she managed to say. Vegeta grasped her hips and pulled her tight against him, letting her feel his obvious state of arousal through the thin spandex pants he wore. He raised one eyebrow in an unspoken question. Her eyes widened, and she nodded shakily. That was all the consent Vegeta needed. He gathered her up in his arms and flew them both quickly to his bedroom...

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Vegeta was abruptly yanked out of the pleasant memory by a tree branch smacking him in the face. Lost in thought, he'd been flying lower and lower until he was skimming the treetops. He blinked and shook his head, then gathered his energy to put on a burst of speed. As he did so, a lance of agony shot through his stomach, and he stopped short, gasping for air. The pain intensified, and he doubled over, plummeting to the ground. He lacked the energy to slow his descent, and landed on his hands and knees with enough force to create a small crater. Bile rose in his throat, and he fought back the urge to vomit, not wanting to lose the precious senzu bean he'd had earlier. He fumbled with the small bag, but it slipped from his trembling fingers before he could remove another bean. Dark spots swam in his vision, and he collapsed onto his side, fighting to stay conscious. _No! I can't give in, not like this,_ he thought frantically before passing out completely.

*******************************

_Vegeta awoke with a jolt. He jumped up quickly, seeing the sun setting behind the distant mountains._ I can't believe I slept so long! _He started off, but stopped short after a few steps. Something felt different... it took him a moment to realize what it was. There was no more pain! The blinding agony that had debilitated him over the past few hours was completely gone. Instead he felt completely energized, as if he could take on any enemy._ I guess Dende was able to restore Bulma,_ he thought, turning to head back to the lookout._

As he did so, he caught sight of a body lying motionless on the ground behind him. A jolt of fear shot through him as he recognized the small form, the spiky hair, the blue spandex training clothes... He fell to his knees beside his unmoving reflection, reaching a trembling hand out toward it. When his hand passed right through his body's shoulder, he wasn't entirely surprised. "Damn. Am I dead?" he wondered aloud. This didn't feel like his previous death... he had been instantly taken to the Otherworld before. Granted, he had been able to contact Kakarott, but that was a special case. What was this? Confused, he stood back up, unsure of what to do.

"Vegeta," a familiar voice called from behind him. Turning, he saw Bulma standing a few feet away.

"Woman. What's going on?"

She backed away, beckoning for him to follow. "Hurry, we don't have much time." With that, she raced off into the trees. Vegeta had no choice but to follow her.

Roots and small bushes snatched at his feet as he ran, and tree branches seemed to reach out to snare him in their dark embrace. He tried to levitate, to fly above the grasping trees, but found that he could not. An invisible force seemed to be holding him to the ground, so he had no choice but to run, desperately trying to keep sight of the blue-haired woman who always seemed to be almost out of sight. He raced through the ever-darkening forest, drawing on all of his extraordinary speed, but still the apparition of Bulma stayed ahead of him, leading him deeper into the woods, toward the formidable mountains beyond.

******************************

Suppressing his ki, Piccolo moved cautiously toward the prone form of Vegeta. He had seen the prince's impressive crash landing and subsequent collapse several minutes before, and had decided that now would be a good time to intervene. He knelt and rolled the unconscious Saiyan onto his back. "Come on, Vegeta, wake up," he growled, slapping the prince non-too-lightly across the face several times. When the other man didn't respond in any way, the Namekian felt for a pulse along Vegeta's neck, holding his other hand in front of the Saiyan's mouth to detect breathing. He could still feel Vegeta's ki, distant and faint though it was, and he sighed in relief as he felt a weak, fluttering pulse beneath his fingertips, along with an almost imperceptible movement of air from the prince's lips. Reaching over, he grabbed the bag of senzu beans and emptied the contents into his hand. _Only two left..._ He selected one and prepared to force-feed it to the weakened Saiyan. At that moment, Vegeta gave one long, shuddering gasp, then stopped breathing entirely.

Piccolo let loose a few choice Namekian curses that Nail had taught him, then dropped the senzu beans and placed his ear against Vegeta's chest. The Saiyan's heart was still beating faintly, but his lungs had stopped functioning. "Dammit, Vegeta, don't do this!" Piccolo shouted. He tilted the prince's head back, pinching his nose shut. Grimacing, he bent down and blew a few short puffs of air into Vegeta's failing lungs.

*******************************

_Vegeta finally caught up with the apparition of his mate as she stopped at the foot of one of the towering mountains. He reached out for her, but she darted out of his reach, ducking into the low mouth of a cave. The Saiyan moved to follow her, only to find himself thrown back several feet by an invisible force. He recovered quickly, and raced back to try again, only to be repelled once more. Frustrated, he moved forward as close as he dared to the unseen barrier, staring at the woman who was just out of reach. Finally, she turned to face him._

"You have to go back," Bulma said sadly.

"What? Go back?" Vegeta was confused. "But I found you. Come back with me."

"I can't. And you can't stay here," she added quickly, as the prince opened his mouth to argue.

Vegeta thought of what awaited him back in... what? His corporeal body? Was he dreaming, or was this journey something more? Either way, he didn't want to leave, to go back to the pain. Everything was well here, in this reality. There was no pain, and he had found her, they were together... if only he could reach her...

"I won't go," he said, folding his arms across his chest in an expression of defiance.

Bulma stamped her foot and put her hands on her hips, glaring at Vegeta with an expression all too familiar to him. "Oh, you **won't**, huh? What are you going to do? Die here, and let me die too? 'Cause that's what's going to happen if you don't leave. Don't you understand? You have to go **now**, and come back and find me in the real world."

Reluctantly, Vegeta dropped his hands down to his sides and nodded. "Very well. I will return."

As soon as he voiced his agreement, everything around him immediately went dark. He had a sensation of rushing backward through space, then felt as though he were plunged into ice cold water. He struggled to breathe, and as he fought his way back to consciousness, he heard Bulma's voice, as if from a great distance, calling to him.

"Find me, Vegeta. I'll see you soon..."

To Be Continued...

*Wonder what that Namek reference was? Hmm? Just keep an eye out for my next story. Hehe...

AN: Well, I was kinda intending to finish in this chapter, but the story keeps getting longer! :) Oh well. Please review... my inner review monster is dying a slow, horrible death from starvation!


End file.
